The World is a Filthy Place
by Sweet.Night.Lock
Summary: Blood, guts, and the mind of a teenage psycho killer. Contains strong language and lots of gore.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Hi, there! I thought it would be interesting to write something on the many bloody murders that Tate maybe hasn't mentioned to Violet. I might continue it, if you guys like. Send me a review and maybe I'll write another chapter or two**

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip._

A slow smile crept across my lips as I strolled through the house, axe in hand. Oh, how I loved this. I broke the silence by whistling a little tune. I could hear it echo throughout the house. I climbed the stairs and stand at the top. No doubt she was scared shitless.

"Ana!" I shouted "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Ana was the girl who lived her, the girl I wanted to kill. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She and her family had been living in this house, this fucking hell hole, for three months now. They moved in right after my mother, the cold hearted bitch, moved out, taking Addie with her. Ana's dad was a lawyer and her mom stayed at home. Her brother was 12.

I killed them all.

She came home to see her dad hanging by the chandelier. The look on her face was priceless! I let out a little chuckle thinking about how she screamed and then ran into the kitchen to find her mother impaled through the stomach with a fire poker. I watched Ana shake her, trying to wake her up as if she were sleeping. Idiotic girl. Your mother's dead, just like your dad. Shaking her wasn't going to help.

Her brother, Max, was in the bathroom. I slashed his throat, slow and deep, almost decapitating it. His blood stained my boots. Ugh, who knew a kid could bleed so much? Ana didn't see her brother's body. She ran for the door, like the coward that she is. They're all cowards. All of them! The world is a filthy place, it's a filthy goddamn horror show. Maybe I would have planned a less painful death if Ana had gone to look for her brother.

Probably not. I like my murders painful and bloody.

And loud. I like it when they scream and cry and beg for mercy. It amuses me.

Ana was smarter than I thought, though. When I materialized in front of the door holding a bloody axe with the look of malice in my eyes she threw her backpack at my gut and ran for the stairs. It was a pretty strong throw, too, and it would have winded me if , you know, I wasn't a ghost.

"Ana," I called out in a singsong voice "You can't hide forever."

Silence.

I stopped walking as sat down cross legged on the hallway floor, my back to my room, where she was pressed against the door, probably in an attempt to secure it incase I tried to force myself in. I could hear her breathing, rapid and shallow, through the thin wood. I grinned a little wider.

"Well, if you insist on not speaking, you'll just have to listen. My name's Tate. I like Kurt Cobain, birds, and killing people."

My laugh echoed throughout the house. The other inhabitants no doubt hiding in the shadows somewhere watching the show. I picture Nora with a bucket of popcorn, egging me on. I throw my head back and laugh even louder.

"You have nice eyes," I say "A beautiful shade of blue. I would _kill _for eyes like that. They're to _die _for." I snort and grip my axe tighter. I can hear her peaking around the door.

"Okay, enough with these bad puns. I want to talk to you, Ana. About why I killed your family. I bet you're wondering, aren't you? I bet you're sitting here thinking 'Why me?'. I'll tell you why. It's because-"

_Creak._

I whip my head around and in an instant my arm swings forward and throws the axe, burying it deep in her abdomen. Her eyes go wide, and she coughs out some blood before kneeling over on the floor. I stand up and stroll over to her, watching as the light goes out in her eyes.

"It's because I'm saving you."

I kiss her on the cheek and close her beautiful blue eyes before grabbing her leg and dragging her body to the front lawn where it will be discovered tomorrow morning.

I sit down on the grass next to her and stoke her hair.

"It's a shame," I say to her "You were so beautiful."

Inside I can hear her wail as her ghost comes back.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave me a review and maybe I'll continue. I'm open for suggestions and tips to make this better so don't be shy ;) I won't bite **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hey guys! So, thanks so much to** EvanHeaven** for reviewing! This fanfic was inspired by Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature, go listen to them, they're amazing. Without further ado, the next killings! This chapter is a bit long, and all the violence is at the end, but I hope you like it. **

* * *

Her name was Diana, like the princess. Tate had always had a certain fondness for Princess Diana. When she died, he had thrown a fit and broken multiple things, such as a few windows and the current home owner's skull.

Even though this new girl, this other Diana was very different from Princess Diana Tate had developed a fondness for her too. She knows about the houses history, about the ghosts who haunt it, but she doesn't mind. Everyday, she comes over and plays with Beau. She plays scrabble with Tate and Violet. Sometimes she walks around the house and tries to strike up conversations with some of the other residents. No one ever answers her, but he can tell that they like her. Sometimes Moira leaves hot chocolate or sandwiches for her on the kitchen counter.

Diana was twelve and severely misunderstood. From the bruises and black eyes that seem to appear every time she comes to the house after school Tate can safely assume that she was being bullied. He tried talking to her about it, multiple times, but she closes up and changes the subject whenever he asks her about it.

One day Diana comes to the house after school, like she does every day, but this time her arm is in a cast. She has stitches on her forehead and new bruises on her arms. She catches Tate looking at them and quickly pulls down her sleeve.

"Who did this to you?" He is shaking with rage.

"Tate," She brushes her black hair out of eyes with the hand that isn't in a cast "No one did it. I fell down some stairs at school. I'm fine."

Tate scoffs. "Yeah, and you got that black eye from the handrails."

Diana sets down her backpack and settles down on the floor, getting started on her homework.

"Diana."

She ignores him.

"Diana," Tate sits down next to her "Just tell me who did this. They can't keep hurting you like this. It's not right."

"Says the boy who shot and killed fifteen high school students."

"Ouch. That stings, kiddo." Tate ruffles her hair and smiles.

"I was in the hospital for three days," She bows her head, creating a curtain of hair so Tate can't see her expression. "That's why I didn't come over to play with Beau. Is he mad at me?"

"You know Beau could never be mad at you."

Violet appears suddenly, her face is bright red with rage and she has her tiny hands clenched in fists.

"This has gone too far, Diana. Those kids are sick! Three days! They should be put in jail, or somewhere they can't hurt you. Don't your parents wonder why you come home with bruises everyday?"

"My parents are dead. They died when I was six. I have a foster family now, but they're too busy fussing over their other daughter to care about me. Maybe if I was like her they'd care. Curvy and and blonde and perfect. That's why that bully me, the other kids at school. Because I'm different and they don't like different. They don't like my pale skin or my dark clothes or my hair. They call me names. Goth, emo, satan worshiper, whore, slut, bitch. They shove me and pour water on me. This one girl, Ashley, she's the one who pushed me down the stairs."

A single tear splashes down on the equation she was working on. Tate pulls Diana into his lap and hugs her tight, like he use to do for Addie. Violet sinks to her knees and takes Diana's hand. She's crying now, full out broken sobs, something I never thought I'd see her do.

"Shhh," I whisper to her while I stroke her hair "It's okay. It's gonna be okay now. I know what we can do to make them leave you alone. We scare them. Then they'd leave you alone."

Violet gives him a warning look. Tate knows what it means. It means don't scare them too badly, not like when he did it for her.

While Diana snivels, Tate forms an evil scheme.

* * *

" All you have to do is lure them here," Tate straightens the collar for Diana's costume. It's Halloween and she's going as a voodoo queen, complete with a voodoo doll necklace. Her and Violet had worked on it for weeks while Tate was in the basement, preparing for his plan to scare Diana's bullies shitless.

"Okay, Tater tots."

Tate groans. "You know I hate that nickname."

She turns and skips out the door, humming some creepy tune and scaring a couple of five year olds passing by. Violet materializes next to him and leans her head on his shoulders.

"You know," Violet says as Tate wraps his arm around her waist "I always thought that if we had kids, they'd be exactly like her."

Tate likes Diana even more now.

* * *

Diana had a little trouble finding them and getting them to talk to her without pounding her face in, but she did it. She smiles while leading the small group up to the Murder House. Tate is sure to mentally scar them for life.

"It's in here, guys!" She opens the front door and lets everyone in before shutting it firmly behind them.

"This doesn't look like a party," Ashley looks around warily and tugs on the hem of her 80's disco diva costume.

"That's because it's in the basement." She says this extra loudly so Tate knows they're coming. Then she brings them to the basement.

And all hell breaks loose.

She hears Ashley scream first, but can't see anything because everyone else was blocking her view. Then she hears a heavy thud and thinks that maybe someone passed out. She grins and laughs. Tate was doing so well.

Tate stares down at the dead body at his feet. The lights flicker and he can see the fear in the kids's eyes. He grabs the closest, a brunette with a snobby face and slits her throat. The blood spurts out and coats his face, warm and sticky. He drops her body and that's when all the other kids scatter. It's dark, but that's okay, because he can hear their panicked breathing. The basement door is locked, so no one's getting out. Diana is safe upstairs, probably counting her candy.

Tate grins and picks up a baseball bat. This should be fun.

One by one he hunts down the little shits and paints their brains on the wall with his bat. One of the boys tried to fight back, but a quick blow to the head and he was down. Soon Tate is covered in blood and he has five dead bodies piled at his feet. He is just about to head upstairs to clean up when he hears a scuffle from the corner.

"Oh, did I miss someone," He grins and drops his baseball bat for an axe. He sees a shadow dart away behind a shelf.

"Well, don't run," He wipes the blood out of his eyes "You need to pay. You need to pay for what you did."

Tate steps out from his corner and buries his axe into the girl's neck. She whimpers and falls to the ground. Her head rolls away to reveal her severed wind pipe and bits of white from her spine. Tate grabs her and drags her body to the others where there was more light. Then he gets a good look at his final victim.

A voodoo doll necklace falls from Diana's decapitated corpse.

Tate falls to the ground crying and Diana's ghost goes over to retrieve her head before sitting down and crying next to him.

* * *

**I am a sick human being.**


End file.
